Shipping
"Shipping & Receiving" is a song recorded by Hat Films for their Christmas Livestream 2016 album, Destination Drumpf. 3 remix versions were released in the remix album, Destination Drumpf - The Remixes. The song is remastered and released on February 14, 2017, together with a music video. Background The production of the album Destination Drumpf was shown live on December 7, 2016 as part of Yogscast Jingle Jam 2016. Shipping and Receiving is one of the songs produced during the livestream. Hat Films announced a teaser of the premiere of a music video that will be first shown live during their Yogscast Twitch Livestreams for Valentine's Day on February 14, 2017.Hat Films's Twitter, 14 Feb 2017, 16:29 UTC It is later revealed to be for the song Shipping and Receiving.TREEMAN - Total War: Warhammer at 1:42:25 The music video is later uploaded onto their YouTube channel on the same day after the livestream.Shipping and Receiving / Hat Films SEXY MUSIC VIDEO Also, the song is remastered and published as a single, with Hat Films dedicating the song as "we honour the man fan fictions of us, with a song of our own."Shipping & Receiving, Hat Films' Bandcamp To commemorate the release of the song, a poster is available for limited sale for 48 hours. Also, five people who bought the poster will be randomly picked to receive a lock of hair from Chris Trott.Hat Films's Twitter, 14 Feb 2016, 20:28 UTCHat Films's Twitter, 14 Feb 2016, 20:29 UTC Kim Richards made a reaction to the music video during her Twitch livestream on the same day and later posting the clip on her YouTube channel a few days later.Be My Valentine's, Resident Evil 7! at 2:47:35Shipping & Receiving Music Video: Kim's Reaction! Versions Lyrics Smith So me and Ross in the livingroom, watching a documentary about ants, It’s late at night, feeling sleepy and I’m wearing really tight pants. Ross Then I decide I don’t wanna watch... stuff about insects, So I reach for the remote control, but all I think about it hot sex. Smith I notice you got to reach for it, so I try to pass it to you, Our hands touch for the first time, hopefully not the last it’s true. I blush, you blush, we both blush ...and I get an erection, When you show some affection. Slow it down we’ve been friends for so long, Don’t want you to take this wrong, always wanted to taste your dong, what? Ross I’m not sure, feelin’ scared. It’s a lot to take in, When I think of my future, all I picture is him! Smith and Ross Lets go upstairs, feeling hot and I need to cool off, Grab some towels, grabs some oils. I think Trott’s in the bath Trott Who’s that? Come on in! The water is fine, And I’m feeling randy, ‘cus I’ve been drinking red wine. Take it off, all your clothes, this bath’s feelin’ empty, And much like my butthole - there’s room for plenty. All I blush, you blush - NOW LETS GET TO THE FUCKING! References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Hat Films Category:Alex Smith Category:Ross Hornby Category:Chris Trott